Dystopie : Un interlude avec Billie
by Terry Milien
Summary: Traduction! 1e partie - Tout juste après avoir vaincu sa sœur par légitime défense, Billie est submergée par la culpabilité et revient sur le lieu où tout cela s’est produit… mais ce qu’elle y découvrira est bien plus que simple paix d’esprit et pardon...
1. À la veille du chaos

**DYSTOPIE****  
Un interlude avec Billie  
PREMIÈRE PARTIE  
**

**Note d'auteur :  
**1. Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira à tous.

2. Je crois profondément et j'espère que cette fanfiction ne ressemble en rien à tout ce que vous ayez jamais pu lire sur Billie ou _Charmed_. Vous penserez certainement que certains passages sont précipités ou qu'ils n'ont même aucuns sens – enfin, je crois _(rit)_, mais faites-moi confiance, tout prendra son sens à la fin _(clin d'œil)_.

3. Les chapitres sont _très, très_ courts – environ une page, une page et demi de Word. Certains seront un peu plus longs/courts que les autres, mais la plupart de cette histoire seront écrits en chapitres très courts. Mais cela ne veut en aucun cas dire qu'il n'y aura pas _beaucoup_ de chapitres _(clin d'œil)_.

**xxx**

**Vue d'ensemble de l'histoire :  
**Tout juste après avoir vaincu sa sœur par légitime défense, Billie est submergée par la culpabilité et revient sur le lieu où tout cela s'est produit… mais ce qu'elle y découvrira est bien plus que simple paix d'esprit et pardon : un nouvel ennemi attaque et l'emmène où tout a commencé…

**xxx**

**Avertissement :  
**Je n'ai aucun droit sur _Charmed_¸ blabla, blabla, blabla : ne m'attaquez pas en justice.

**xxx**

**Tous les chapitres : **(sauf si précisé autrement)  
Écrits par : **Moi (Térence)  
**Édités par : **Abby**

* * *

**Chapitre premier : À la veille du chaos **

**Synopsis :  
**Après qu'elle ait vaincu sa sœur, la culpabilité de Billie l'amène à se rendre sur les lieux du crime dont elle est la responsable. Les émotions et les souvenirs fusent et se mélangent en elle, la laissant à la merci d'un nouvel ennemi.

* * *

Tout commença cette nuit qui vit se produire les évènements dramatiques que tous connaissent sous le nom de Bataille Ultime. Après que les sœurs Halliwell aient quitté l'École de Magie pour s'occuper de leur propre avenir, Billie, qui était censée faire la même chose – bien qu'elle se demandait pour quel avenir, exactement ? –, était revenue au beau milieu de la salle dans laquelle s'était déroulée la Bataille, juste en face de l'autel circulaire en pierre blanche, et une montée de larmes et de souvenirs à la fois bons et mauvais l'assaillirent à nouveau.

Elle se vit avec sa sœur, vêtues de robes magnifiques au mariage de Paige, puis en train de créer des liens dans l'ancienne chambre de Phoebe après qu'elle ait sauvé Christy de la grotte dans laquelle elle avait été élevée. Ce qui lui vint ensuite à l'esprit fut cette redoutable nuit d'Halloween où qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans, quand Christy fut enlevée par un démon, et qui pendant des années laissa une légère peur infantile pour les citrouilles dans l'esprit de Billie. Les derniers souvenirs à surgir dans le subconscient de Billie furent Dumain qui parlait avec gentillesse à sa sœur et elle pour gagner leur confiance pour ensuite avertir la Triade de l'arrivée des sœurs Halliwell… ce qui mena en fin de compte à l'anéantissement de Christy, par sa propre boule de feu. Billie sentit le monde autour d'elle osciller et elle s'effondra au milieu d'un tourbillon de lumières et de cris venus d'un autre temps…

Billie ouvrit les yeux ; des larmes avaient séché sur ses joues après qu'elle eut pleuré les évènements de la nuit. Elle était couchée sur le sol de la salle de l'École de Magie dans laquelle elle avait tué sa sœur. Elle vit de lourds rideaux noirs pendus devant les grandes vitres et se mit en route pour les ouvrir, espérant peut-être dissoudre les ténèbres de son cœur en éclairant celles de la pièce. Mais il faisait encore nuit dehors, sa syncope n'aura donc pas duré plus de quelques minutes, peut-être une heure.

Malgré tout, son dos lui faisait mal d'être resté étendue sur le sol, mais il n'y avait aucun siège de quelque forme que ce soit visible dans la salle obscure. Soupirant, elle tenta de toutes ses forces de se concentrer sur son pouvoir, imaginant une jolie chaise confortable dans laquelle elle pourrait s'asseoir… mais sa projection était hors service, son âme était trop déchirée, son esprit trop détaché pour éviter une rupture, et elle ne pouvait donc contrôler aucun de ses dons magiques… ce qui, elle le savait, pouvait être cause de gros ennuis si un démon venait attaquer pour une raison qui lui était propre.

Résignée, Billie se laissa glisser le long du mur froid, s'assurant que son dos soit bien droit contre la pierre afin d'adoucir quelque peu la douleur. Mais à peine eut-elle atteint le sol qu'un son pétrifiant, une voix, il semblait, à la fois haineuse et inquisitrice, résonna dans la tête de Billie, murmurant son nom, la faisant sursauter et se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Qui est-là ? » s'enquit-elle, fixant le coin le plus éloigné, le plus sombre de tous. Elle pensa voir une ombre reculer là-bas et, lentement, elle s'avança, jetant de temps en temps des regards en arrière pour s'assurer que rien ne s'était glissé derrière elle pour l'assaillir.

Mais aucune créature des ténèbres ne surgit des ombres, que ce soit de derrière elle ou du coin le plus éloigné, comme elle s'en rendit compte en l'atteignant. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et bien que sa sœur le lui ait prouvé il y a peu de temps, Billie s'était encore fait prendre au jeu : elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit le mouvement derrière elle et se retourna juste à temps pour voir une silhouette enveloppée dans une cape sombre face à elle, une main blanche tendue dans sa direction, prête à s'emparer d'elle… ce qu'elle fit.

* * *

**Remerciements particuliers :  
**Pour Abby : sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour,  
Pour vous, lecteurs : for la garder à flots rien qu'en la lisant.


	2. La caverne

_**Note d'auteur :**__ Le chapitre est encore plus court que le précèdent, mais pour rééquilibrer tout ça, le prochain sera un peu plus long que les deux premiers. Un commentaire serait la bienvenue :-)_

**Chapitre deux : La caverne**

**Synopsis :  
**Le nouvel adversaire a mené Billie dans le Monde Souterrain, la laissant ignorante sur ce qui lui arrive. L'identité du démon sera révélée, mais seulement pour faire découvrir à Billie une inacceptable vérité.

* * *

Une cascade de feu s'éleva devant ses yeux, l'aveuglant. Elle sentit chacune de ses particules se compresser… elle savait qu'elle venait d'être emportée de force par téléportation. Ses poumons étaient privés de tout air et elle avait un horrible goût de suie dans la bouche depuis qu'elle avait essayé de reprendre sa respiration. Mais aussi rapidement que tout avait commencé, tout cela prit fin.

Ses poumons se remplirent d'un trait, la faisant tousser ; elle essaya de cracher et s'étrangla légèrement tandis qu'elle se re-matérialisait dans une grotte. Elle arracha son poignet de la prise de l'inconnu et recula, regardant d'un air las son entourage… les Enfers.

L'ennemi encapuchonné s'avança vers elle et Billie recula de plus bel. « Qui êtes-vous ? Laissez-mo… » commença-t-elle mais elle fut coupée par une voix aiguë qui semblait venir de l'au-delà.

« Billie, » fut tout ce que la voix railleuse dit, mais cela força malgré tout un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Billie ; la voix semblait à la fois familière et inconnue, et ça ne faisait que renforcer sa peur.

Billie se retourna pour s'enfuir et entendit la voix d'outre-tombe éclater d'un rire glacial et la suivre d'un pas serein. « Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Billie, » lui dit la voix dénaturée. « Je vais te déchirer les entrailles… »

Billie stoppa sa course, tournant les talons pour faire face à la silhouette à qui appartenait cette voix désincarnée. Pas question qu'elle laisse qui que soit cette chose jouer avec elle ! Elle déposa une expression résolue sur son visage, campa ses pieds durement dans le sol de graviers et, bien droite, fit face à son kidnapper, le dévisageant. « Qui es-tu et que me veux-tu ? T'as plutôt intérêt à parler parce que t'as pas choisi le bon jour pour m'en faire voir, espèce d'ordure, car en ce moment, je suis une sorcière vraiment pas d'humeur. »

L'opposant encapuchonné se trouvait là, continuant d'avancer vers elle, mais il ou elle ne répondit pas, continuant simplement de marcher vers Billie.

« D'accord, bouffon, t'as choisi ton sort, tu l'auras voulu. » Et d'un mouvement de la main, elle fit reculer la sombre silhouette, mais pas aussi fortement qu'elle l'espérait.

L'étrange voix semblant venir de l'au-delà parla à nouveau alors que la personne tentait de rester sur ses pieds : « Alors, me tuer une fois n'était pas suffisant, hein ? Tu aimerais bien recommencer encore une fois. » La personne retrouva son équilibre et leva une main vers la sombre capuche qui voilait son identité, l'abaissant pour révéler une crinière de cheveux brun clair et des yeux noisette au centre d'un visage en colère : Christy se tenait devant Billie.

* * *

**Merci** à Abby pour la correction (anglaise) et de bons conseils ainsi qu'aux lecteurs d'être passés par ici ;-)


	3. Quand Billie tue Christy

**Chapitre trois : Quand Billie tue Christy…**

**SPOILER**** – Ne lisez pas le synopsis tant que vous n'aurez pas lu le chapitre 2.**

**Synopsis :  
**L'identité révélée de l'ennemi laisse Billie tout aussi sceptique… obligeant Christy à lui raconter son histoire en apportant des preuves bien nécessaires attestant de la manière dont elle a survécu alors que sa sœur l'a vue brûler de ses propres yeux aux flammes de sa propre boule de feu.

* * *

Billie poussa un cri étouffé tout en recommençant à reculer. Elle secouait la tête, répétant « Non, non, non » d'abord pour elle-même, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se mette à hurler. Son dos cogna contre un mur de la grotte, ravivant la douleur ankylosée avec laquelle elle s'était réveillée. « Aïe ! » fit-elle d'une voix faible.

Se souvenant soudain de qui se tenait en face d'elle dans la caverne, elle leva les yeux vers celle qu'elle croyait morte et posa deux doigts sur chacune de ses tempes tout en fermant les yeux. « Tu n'es qu'une illusion, Christy est morte, » elle se convainquit elle-même. « Dévoile ton vrai visage et soit vaincu. » Elle fit appel à toute sa puissance pour combiner ses paroles et son pouvoir de projection mais elle ne sentit aucune étincelle lui traverser le corps, ce qui était le signe habituel que son pouvoir fonctionnait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et Christy lui faisait toujours face, inchangée, bien vivante.

Christy laissa échapper un hurlement de rire aux vaines tentatives de sa sœur à se débarrasser d'elle. Un rire froid, sans joie, débordant de haine. Pourtant, en un instant, elle avait cessé de rire et se contentait de lancer un sourire narquois et ses yeux, qui dévisageaient Billie, ne reflétaient qu'un plaisir mauvais.

« Ton petit tour de magie ne marchera plus, maintenant, soeurette, » dit-elle de sa voix naturelle, celle que Billie avait entendue pendant des mois. « Tu vois, Dumain savait que nous t'avions perdue à la cause des trois garces. Il m'a donc suggéré de me projeter astralement à ses côtés pendant que mon vrai moi restait à l'abri et concoctait une formule pour brider ta projection… Il est évident que j'ai été trop lente, puisque quand j'ai essayé de voir ce que tu faisais, tu étais déjà à l'École de Magie et tu avais déjà vaincu mes Maîtres… »

Billie secoua la tête, refusant d'en croire le moindre mot, envoyant des larmes de tous côtés. « Non, » répéta-t-elle à nouveau. « J'ai vu les flammes te consumer, te tuer. Je t'ai vue tomber en cendres. »

« Oui, je crois qu'il me faudra remercier Phoebe pour ça… avant que je ne la tue, bien entendu. » Elle poussa une nouvelle fois son rire démoniaque. « Elle m'a appris ce tour, sans le savoir, d'après moi. » Christy eut un large sourire.

_Plus tôt, cette nuit-là, dans la « Salle de l'Autel » de l'École de Magie, les trois sœurs Halliwell venaient juste de vaincre les Esprits de la Triade et Dumain ; devant elles, Christy et Billie se disputaient. « T'es contente de toi ? » l'aînée des Jenkins accusait-elle._

_Mais ce qu'aucune d'entre elles ne vit, cependant, c'est une autre Christy, sa tête passée dans l'embrasure de la porte, qui regardait sa forme astrale et prononçait les mêmes paroles que son illusion._

_Mais voyant qu'elle ne pouvait faire entendre raison à sa petite sœur, Christy commença à entonner une incantation après avoir séparé son âme de celle de son double astral :_

_« Que magie et mirage créent l'illusion  
Pour que les flammes chimériques les repoussent à l'unisson. »_ (1)

_Et au beau milieu de la pièce, la fausse Christy généra une énorme boule d'énergie qu'elle envoya aux sœurs Halliwell, obligeant Billie à la dévier à l'aide de sa télékinésie. La sphère revint vers Christy, la tuant de prime abord, mais ne servant en fait que de mascarade._

* * *

(1) La formule originale (anglaise), est la même que celle utilisée par Phoebe dans le 6.17 _Une réputation d'enfer_. Je me suis permis d'en remanier la traduction, étant donné le manque de… rimes de celle de la version française.

**Merci** aux lecteurs :)


	4. Ton heure n'est pas venue

**Chapitre quatre : Ton heure n'est pas venue**

**Synopsis :  
**Tandis que la vérité fait son chemin en Billie, Christy décide qu'il est temps d'en finir… poussant Billie à rencontrer une bonne femme extrêmement inoubliable qui est bien proche d'elle et et tentera de la convaincre de continuer à se battre.

* * *

« C'est impossible, » Billie continuait de se murmurer alors qu'elle écoutait le récit de Christy.

« Et pourtant, je suis là, espèce de sale petite traîtresse, lui répondit sa sœur. Et je vais te ramener de mon côté, ou je devrai t'écarter de mon chemin (elle tendit la main et une boule de feu apparut sur sa paume, gravitant lentement sur son orbite, tel un Soleil miniature), c'est toi qui choisis. »

« Je ne retournerai jamais dans ton camps, sauf si _toi_, tu choisis la lumière, » lui dit Billie, essayant de se fondre dans le mur de la grotte tout en continuant de hocher la tête.

« Alors tu mourras. » Christy laissa partir la boule de feu et Billie la vit s'approcher lentement, comme lors d'un film au ralenti, et elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre. Elle sentit la douleur lancinante, comme d'un fer chauffé à blanc posé sur sa poitrine, et bien qu'elle ferma les yeux, elle ne cria pas.

Elle les rouvrit et fut éblouie par la blanche clarté de l'endroit où elle se trouvait désormais, qui contrastait avec les ténèbres de la caverne dans laquelle elle se tenait l'instant d'avant. Une nuée d'étincelles blanches apparut devant elle, mais à ses yeux, elles lui parurent ternes dans la pureté des lieux. Une femme d'âge avancé et d'une certaine beauté, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux noisette, fut laissée en arrière au départ des lueurs magiques.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda timidement Billie. Elle était incertaine de la réponse mais pensa avoir une petite idée tandis qu'elle observait ce visage quelque peu familier.

« Je suis ta grand-mère, espèce de grande floche, » lui répondit l'autre, roulant des yeux. « Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_, au nom de la Grande Déesse, a-t-il fallu que tu laisses cette fichue boule de feu t'atteindre ? » Sa voix exprimait le reproche le plus total.

« Y avait-il encore quelque chose pour me retenir là-bas ? » demanda Billie, audacieuse et amère, comprenant enfin qu'elle se trouvait quelque part entre la vie et la mort, si pas déjà dans l'au-delà lui-même.

« Surveille tes paroles ou tu vas le regretter, espèce d'imbécile. Le monde n'a qu'un seul espoir, et cet espoir, c'est _toi_, » son visage exprima soudain du dédain, « et tant pis si rien que l'idée m'horrifie. » Elle regarda la jeune Jenkins droit dans les yeux. « Alors tu vas retourner en bas et t'agripper à la vie si tu ne veux pas que je descende botter tes fesses de sorcière. » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu peux me croire, je suis bien pire que ta greluche de sœur. »

Billie était bouche bée ; elle regardait sa grand-mère avec une crainte mêlée de respect. « Allez, _zou !_ » La seconde femme agita la main dans un geste de renvoi et Billie se sentit disparaître dans le néant encore une fois. L'instant d'après, la douleur lancinante de sa poitrine était de retour. Elle se trouvait une nouvelle fois dans son corps mourrant, à quatre pattes, toussant et crachant du sang, la main crispée sur sa blessure.

* * *

**Merci** de m'avoir accordé votre temps ; laissez un commentaire :-D


	5. Parle moi ou pas

**Chapitre cinq : Parle-moi… ou pas**

**Synopsis:  
**De retour des limbes, Billie essaye de faire entendre raison à sa sœur, et affronte Christy qui lui dit que c'est _elle_ qui a besoin d'entendre raison. Les mots ne mènent nulle part et Christy change de méthode pour atteindre Billie.

* * *

« Toujours pas morte, à ce que je vois ? » Le ton haineux de Christy passa par-dessus Billie, dont la colonne vertébrale se raidit. Elle leva les yeux vers son démon de grande sœur, qui vola en arrière et retomba sur son derrière.

« Pourquoi ne peut-on pas essayer de tout arranger en parlant ? » Billie s'étrangla sur ses mots.

« Parce qu'il est impossible de te faire entendre raison, Billie. » Christy se leva, la tristesse envahissait sa voix et son visage. « J'ai essayé, pendant des mois, de te faire voir les choses : les sœurs Halliwell sont nos ennemies, elles ne veulent pas que les autres soient heureux, tout ce qui compte pour elles, c'est leur propre bonheur. »

Billie s'aida du mur pour se relever. « Les sœurs Halliwell ne sont pas les démons, Christy, c'était la _Triade._ Ils t'ont enlevée à ta famille, à tes amies, et t'ont endoctrinée pour te faire croire que c'était _eux_ qui faisaient le bien ! »

« TU VOIS ?! Tu demandes qu'on parle et tu refuses d'écouter ! » Christy fulminait.

« Oh, va en enfer, Christy ! »

« Non, c'est _toi_ qui y va ! » Christy généra une nouvelle boule de feu, le bouquet final à la vie de Billie.

_T'agripper à la vie si tu ne veux pas que je descende botter tes fesses de sorcière._ La phrase résonna dans la tête de Billie et elle fixa la sphère mortelle qui venait son chemin. Bien que son état émotionnel fut trop instable pour lui permettre de repousser la boule de feu, il lui fut possible d'amener un petit caillou dans sa trajectoire, causant une explosion qui lui sauva la vie.

« La mauvaise herbe s'attache toujours à la terre qu'elle a infestée de ses racines, » se moqua Christy.

« Viens donc me déraciner, » s'aventura Billie.

« J'ai une meilleure idée ; je vais te laisser _prendre_ racine ici. J'espère que l'endroit te plaira. » Et Christy disparut dans un torrent de flammes, abandonnant Billie dans la grotte.

Billie se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une caverne ordinaire où les démons se rencontraient de temps à autre ; elle en fit le tour en courant, avec difficulté, en raison de sa blessure, et découvrit bientôt une lourde porte dotée d'un judas à barreaux… elle se trouvait dans la grotte où Christy avait été détenue pendant des années, où la Triade l'avait lobotomisée. Était-ce là le sort que Christy lui réservait ?

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. À bientôt avec le 6e ;-)  
Des _reviews_ sont plus que la bienvenue :-)


	6. Paige à la rescousse

**Chapitre six : Paige à la rescousse**

**Synopsis :  
**Prise au piège dans ce qui fut la prison de Christy pendant des années, Billie cherche l'aide de son Être de Lumière... et quand Paige apparaît mais se trouve ne pas être celle qu'elle prétend, Billie doit faire face à ce nouveau coup dur.

* * *

« Paige ! » Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure que Billie s'égosillait et Paige n'était toujours pas apparue, elle n'avait d'ailleurs eu aucune nouvelle de personne. « Pour l'amour du Ciel, Paige, à l'aide, » implora-t-elle, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'adossa à la porte. « Je t'en prie, » murmura-t-elle. Elle se cacha le visage dans ses bras, maintenus par ses genoux.

« Billie ? » Billie leva la tête et vit Paige, debout au milieu de la caverne qui était destinée à lui servir de prison.

« Oh, Paige ! » Billie sauta sur ses pieds et courut l'embrasser. Mais elle se rendit bientôt compte que quelque chose n'allait pas : Paige ne lui avait pas rendu son étreinte, pas même une caresse dans le dos. Billie fit donc quelques pas en arrière et la dévisagea ; elle ne souriait pas, n'avait aucun trait d'affection. « Tu n'es pas Paige, » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

« Tu as raison, je ne le suis pas, » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint avant que la personne qui se faisait passer pour Paige ne leva les mains en face d'elle, envoyant une Billie déjà souffrante dans la lourde porte, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à la raideur de son dos, qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé dans la « Salle de l'Autel ».

« Ha, » grogna Billie, tentant de se remettre sur pieds pour elle ne savait la combientième fois ce soir-là. « Tu vas me laisser tranquille, pétasse. » Elle leva les yeux vers l'inconnue qui n'était pas Paige et puis regarda un autre endroit, vers le coin gauche de la grotte. L'intruse fut projetée dans cette direction.

Mais en raison de l'état de diminution dont ses pouvoirs faisaient preuve, l'inconnue ne finit pas sa course là où Billie l'avait décidé ; elle fut bientôt de nouveau sur ses pieds, face à la jeune sorcière blessée. « Espèce de grosse froussarde, » se moqua l'intruse à l'intention de Billie, qui avait une main sur sa poitrine brûlée.

« Ne… m'appelle pas… comme… ça ! » hurla Billie, levant la main à chaque mot, repoussant l'imposteur à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le mur de la caverne. Bien que les pouvoirs de Billie aient quelques ratés, le choc de la tête de l'inconnue contre le roc l'assomma.

Et elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée, la magie qui lui avait donné vie étant annulée : elle n'était qu'une illusion, un tour de magie de Christy.

* * *

**Merci** à tous ceux qui ont lu. Un commentaire sera plus que jamais le bienvenu :-) J'espère que vous avez apprécié !


	7. L'amour est puissance

Chris, réjouis-toi, celui-ci est un peu plus long ;-) il est d'ailleurs dans la moyenne _des_ plus longs.

**Chapitre sept : L'amour est puissance**

**Synopsis :  
**Alors qu'elle est toujours prisonnière de l'ancienne geôle de Christy, Billie se retrouve assaillie par sa sœur, qui fait montre de télépathie pour la ramener dans son camp, imitant par là ses défunts Maîtres et la manière dont eux l'ont lobotomisée. Billie parviendra-t-elle à empêcher l'invasion de son esprit ?

* * *

La dépression s'emparait peu à peu de Billie, elle était en train de perdre tout espoir d'un jour échapper au confinement et doutait encore plus que ses amies viendraient jamais la sauver.

C'est à cet instant que les murmures débutèrent. Ils commencèrent par remplir son esprit, des voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des sons qu'elle ne comprenait même pas. Elle savait, tout au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'essayer de les écouter, et encore moins leur donner la moindre attention, sans quoi ils s'empareraient d'elle, la priveraient de ses sens et de sa capacité intellectuelle, et la rendraient complètement folle, comme ils l'avaient fait pour sa sœur.

Alors elle se mit à chanter ses chansons préférées ; "Love Me Tender" fut la première, mais se souvenir qu'elle avait perdu tous ceux qu'elle aimait ne l'aiderait pas à aller mieux. Elle en choisit donc une autre. "Complicated", d'Avril Lavigne… À chaque fois qu'elle choisissait une chanson, celle-ci l'attristait un peu plus, et bien qu'elle ait commencé avec une voix claire et forte – et quelque peu tremblante –, quelques heures plus tard, elle fredonnait à peine, deux sillons de larmes séchant de chaque côté de son nez.

« Fichez-moi la paix ! » supplia-t-elle à l'adresse des bourdonnements, se tenant la tête dans ses mains sales.

Cette si petite attention, unique et sans importance, suffit aux voix pour ouvrir un chemin en elle et prendre le contrôle de la sorcière. Des images furent ainsi forcées dans l'esprit de Billie, et les voix elles-mêmes s'amplifièrent, devenant audibles... elles étaient, images et voix, des échos du passé, toutes porteuses d'une perte pour elle, et parmi les voix, une autre, plus forte, s'adressa directement à la Billie du présent : celle de Christy.

« _Tu vois tout ce que tu as perdu à cause d'elles ?_ » fit-elle tandis que J.D. donnait à Billie un baiser en guise d'au revoir dans l'esprit de cette dernière. « _Un amour, une famille, _ta_ famille,_ » alors se tinrent Billie et Christy, ayant tout juste découvert les dépouilles sans vie de leurs parents. « _Elles t'ont même montée contre moi, jusqu'à ce que tu me _tues. » Et une fois de plus, Billie fut témoin de son propre assassinat de sa sœur, à l'École de Magie.

Billie, celle qui était victime des assauts du passé par Christy, là, sur le sol caverneux du Monde Souterrain, eut soudain une réaction ; elle secoua la tête en dénégation, murmurant : « Non. »

Christy poursuivit son invasion mentale. _« Mais où sont-elles maintenant, hein, tes chères _amies_ ? Elles se sont servi de toi, elles t'ont tout pris, alors maintenant, elles te laissent périr en Enfers parce qu'elles n'ont que faire de la pauvre petite Billie qui a tout perdu. »_

« Menteuse ! » La voix de Billie se fit plus dure, déterminée. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée que les dernières personnes qu'elle eut jamais aimées dans sa vie ne l'ait jamais appréciée, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Cette amitié, cet amour qu'elle n'avait jamais connus, désarmèrent Christy et brisèrent le lien qu'elle avait implanté de force dans l'esprit de Billie, et ce choc, ajouté à la télékinésie de Billie, lui fit perdre l'équilibre à l'endroit qu'elle avait choisi comme demeure dans une autre partie des Enfers.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé voir Billie souffrir (et je me rends compte que c'est un commentaire peu recommandable lol mais ce n'est pas _ça_ que je voulais dire). Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre et que vous reviendrez pour savoir ce qui ce passera ensuite dans _Dystopie_ :-)


	8. La fuite de la sorcière

**Chapitre huit : La fuite de la sorcière**

**Synopsis :  
**Après s'être libérée seule des invasions de Christy sur son esprit, Billie s'échappe de la grotte qui lui sert de prison, mais sa sœur n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot. Billie sera-t-elle capable de repousser continuellement les assauts de Christy, ou les démons que celle-ci a mis à ses trousses la ramèneront-elle dans sa cellule caverneuse ?

* * *

Billie courrait le long du labyrinthe qu'était le Monde Souterrain, ayant réussi à ouvrir la porte de sa geôle à coup de télékinésie, même si son pouvoir était affaibli.

Elle ne devait surtout pas penser à ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ; elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'occasion à Christy de découvrir son plan. Mais qu'en était-il des lieux ? Quelle chance elle avait que les coins des Enfers se ressemblaient tous ! Même si Christy parvenaient à envahir son esprit une fois de plus, ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir que de savoir où elle se trouvait ; il était donc inutile que Billie courre les yeux bandés.

« O.K., » se dit cette dernière, « tu n'es peut-être pas la sorcière la plus brillante qui ait jamais arpenté ces couloirs, mais tu peux t'en tirer, » elle savait qu'elle pouvait trouver un moyen d'échapper à ce dédale de passages de cette dimension infernale. Elle se mit à fredonner une comptine tandis que, tout au fond d'elle, elle tentait d'isoler une partie de son cerveau où elle pourrait réfléchir à l'aise.

« Un, deux, je boucle mon soulier… (1) » _Allez, Billie, tu peux le faire !_ Elle ressentit soudain une offensive contre son esprit et la repoussa du mieux qu'elle put. Hors d'haleine, elle se laisse glisser le long d'un mur.

Oui, c'était la seule solution pour y arriver… C'était bien vrai qu'elle n'était pas des meilleures à la création de formules magiques, mais elle avait effroyablement besoin de sortir de là… Elle libéra son être de toute pensée et ferma les yeux. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent lorsqu'elle entendit des voix et des pas de course non loin et que Christy renouvela sa tentative de s'accaparer son esprit.

« Entend ce chant et cette prière,  
Ramène chez elle cette sorcière. »

Christy était parvenu à briser ses protections mais le lien fut à nouveau brisé alors que des lueurs blanches encerclaient sa sœur et l'avalaient. Un groupe de démons venait juste d'atteindre la caverne à leur tour mais leurs boules d'énergie passèrent au travers des étincelles magiques qu'était désormais Billie. Les lumières s'élevèrent et disparurent au-travers du plafond.

Les démons, ressentant la présence coléreuse de leur maîtresse parmi eux, se prosternèrent, agenouillés. « Pardonnez-nous, Ô, Grande Dame, » s'excusèrent-ils à haute voix.

Christy leur répondit par télépathie : « _Taisez-vous, bande d'incapable vermine !_ _Trouvez-la et ramenez-la-moi ou voilà ce qu'il adviendra de vous !_ »

Les démons levèrent la tête et virent la Peur en personne, encapuchonné, levant la main devant eux pour faire venir leurs plus grandes peurs à la réalité ; l'un se vit victime de sa propre boule d'énergie, une autre eut son crâne écrasé par un démon Brute, un autre encore fut privé de ses pouvoirs par une sorcière et menotté par un policier humain, tel un simple mortel… Toutes les illusions disparurent, Barbas en premier, et Christy ordonna aux démons haletants – faisant tomber certains à terre – : « _Allez !_ »

**xxx**

Billie apparut dans les mêmes lueurs dansantes qui lui avaient sauvé la vie. Elle se retrouva dans une position tout à fait identique que lorsqu'elle était en Enfers, à l'exception qu'elle se tenait maintenant dans son dortoir, bien qu'elle ne s'y soit jamais sentie « chez elle », encore moins depuis qu'elle avait reçu ses pouvoirs… Elle jeta un œil inquiet tout autour d'elle avant que sa vision ne s'estompe ; ses yeux se retournèrent et elle s'évanouit une fois de plus.

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, tapez « one, two, buckle my shoe » sur Wiki ;-)

**Et voilà**, désolé pour le retard du chapitre, ce n'était vraiment pas voulu. J'essayerai de me rattraper avec le suivant. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, que vous ayez apprécié ou pas :-)


End file.
